Rebellion
"TITLE" is a NUMBER thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text Amma Hope: 'She’d left that strange family(?) gathering behind. Being the odd one out in a large reunion hadn’t suited her. One-on-one interactions she could tolerate, but not being the one stranger amongst old acquaintances. And besides, she’d gotten what she needed - some rest and tea. Now it seemed like her journey was coming to an end. She’d be able to see what the latest uprising was about. ''What the heavens are you doing, Gróa? she asked herself, even as she caught sight to what had to be her final destination. I thought I was done acting on whims like this. She stepped toward the nearest stranger who seemed to know what they were doing. “Hello? Excuse me?” she said. “There’s rebelling going on here, yeah? Can you show me where the main base of hotheads is?” 'Kettil Ericson: '''The young human turned looking surprised and somewhat nervous. “Rebelling? There’s no…” After looking the old woman over though he realized she wasn’t going to buy his lie. He sighed resigned and gestures to follow him. '''Furi: '''Furi was perched on a tree nearby, and had been watching for a while before deciding to approach behind them. It had taken her a while to actually locate this rebel base, and she had sat outside watching for a while, unsure. There was no way a Night Fury could enter unnoticed, but she wanted to investigate. She decided to make her move. She hopped from the tree and crept forward as stealthily as possible, making almost no sound as she followed behind them towards this rebel base. ''He told me west, and west I went. 'Grey Bergman: '''Not long after Grey and Sven met Faysal and paid their respects to those who perished in the Battle of the Grounded Dungeon, the Chief and her Heir flew back to Haligan Island. Shadow crooned when the island came into view on the horizon. “Do you think Lila has everything all set?” Sven asked as Pyro flew closer to Shadow. “I hope so,” Grey replied. “I’m going to meet with her and Dad once we land. You go with your sisters.” “Are you sure I can’t help with this?” “Sven, I’m sure. If I need an extra pair of hands, I will be sure to let you know.” “But if I’m going to be Chief someday, shouldn’t I be more involved in this?” “We’ll talk about it later,” Grey said raising an eyebrow at her eldest son. “Right now, I need you to be there for your sisters and your grandmother. Dad and I will be overseeing the preparations.” Sven growled as the Monstrous Nightmare and his mother’s Night Fury made their final descent onto Haligan Island. '''Amma Hope: '''Amma Hope followed the young man. As she walked behind him and looked around the location, she gave her free opinion. “Really? You thought you could try to lie to me? You’re in the middle of a giant revolt that people know about from kilometers away. And you want new recruits. And you’ve got the place looking like ''this. There’s no hiding any of that. Why the devil would you think that trying to lie to someone would be a good idea?” She studied the people moving around her. She peered over at the sky, noticing what she thought were a few dragon-like shapes. She paused, thinking about that talking Night Fury she’d met. What a fool she was. It’d just been because of that one conversation she’d decided to come here. Well, maybe that and… And… Best not to think of the latter reason. She wondered if that Fury had ever made it here. Guess she’d find out soon. 'Kettil: '''Kettil sighed. “You can never be too careful, which is why we have things set up the way they are.” Kettil led her into a building, it seemed to be a library. Inside sat a small man with a pair of bifocals on, orange hair and a moustache. “Nigel, I have another one for you to look at please.” The man looked up from his book and grinned. “Oohhh smashing!” He said as he hopped off his stool. “Now miss I need to poke into your mind a bit. I just need to make sure you aren’t a central spy or anything of the sort. Try not to fight it or it will be quite painful.” With that he began to push his way into her mind. '''Amma Hope: '“Whoa, hold up. Excuse me.” She pushed the man back, hand to his chest. She glared him in the eye. “You should at least ask ‘Is that okay with you?’ and ‘Can I start now?’ before you do something that personal. If not, I’m leaving right now. I don’t need to be here, and I most certainly can’t trust you to be the ‘good guys’ if you’re going around with ethical standards like that. Maybe I don’t want you to ‘poke in my mind’ at all, you think of that, right?” 'Furi: '''Furi crept in the doorway and peeked in, looking around with eyes wide and curious. She then walked in, glancing at the people around her, waiting for them to notice her in the background. '''Grey: '''Brandt Felman, second-in-command to his wife, Chief Grey was walking through the village toward the small library. One of the villagers informed him that his nephew Kettil was in there with Nigel and an old woman. However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a black figure walking in through the doorway of the library. Was that Shadow? Brandt looked around for any signs of his wife, but so far, she did not seem to be anywhere in the village. “Brandt, the Chief and your son have returned!” another villager, Hofferson said pointing to the sky. He looked up just in time to see Shadow and Pyro landing on the shorelines allowing Grey and Sven to dismount. Brandt couldn’t help but smile seeing his wife and son and ran over to them. “Welcome home, guys!” he said. “Hey, sweetheart,” Grey said with a warm smile and kissing her husband on the lips. “Hey, Dad!” Sven said hugging his father. “Hey, buddy, why don’t you go find your sisters?” Brandt asked. “I need to talk to Mom real quick." Sven nodded before running off with his dragon toward their house to find Dagny and Kari. “Any updates?” Grey asked as they began walking toward the libraries. “So far so good,” Brandt said. “Kettil’s in the library, so I was going to see what he was up to because it looked like he brought someone in there.” “And where’s Lila?” “Not back yet.” Grey sighed. “Alright, let’s go see what Kettil is up to. Come, Shadow.” '''Kettil: '''Nigel landed with an “Oof.” Kettil stepped forwards. “Forgive our methods but when Central spies try to infiltrate we don’t have the luxury of asking. Last time we asked our last mage lost his his head.” The man said as his arms crossed. He failed to notice the dragon as Nigel rubbed his neck unconsciously. '''Amma Hope: '“Right. You people think that as soon as you’re in a dangerous situation, you can throw morals out the window. Because the enemy is ‘worse’ and you’re the ‘good guys’ or something? I’m not doing this. I’ve had enough people inside my head for literally three lifetimes. If you don’t want to trust an old woman who doesn’t have the strength to sock you in the face - as much as I’d love to still have the strength to punch you - then fine. Maybe it was a mistake for me to come here.” She began to turn and walk the other way. 'Furi: '''Furi saw Amma turn around and begin to leave… and then watched the woman startle to see her there by the door and gave her a happy gummy smile. ''Hi again. Furi didn’t move however, deciding to stay put as the people would notice her now, surely. 'Grey: '“Brandt…?” Grey asked studying the black dragon’s body from behind. “Yes, Grey?” Brandt replied. “Since when is our nephew a black dragon?” Shadow crooned and tilted her head in curiosity. Her eyes immediately widened, and she turned to Grey crooning and jumping around excitedly. “Whoa, whoa, Shadow, what is it?” Grey asked. Shadow simply responded by turning around and showing Grey her backside and pointing her head toward the figure in the doorway. Thankfully, it was a second before Grey realized what she was trying to say. The Chief gasped as she turned her attention back to the dragon. “What is she going on about?” Brandt asked. “I think it might be a Night Fury,” Grey whispered to her husband. She turned her attention back to the library. “Uh…Kettil?” 'Kettil: '''Kettil raised an eyebrow at the dragon. “Shadow what are you doing here?” He asked, then he heard his aunt call for him. “We’re in here Aunt Grey.” '''Furi: '''Furi blinked in confusion. Shadow? She sniffed and tilted her head to one side. “I’m just here to figure out this rebel situation.” She said aloud. “And I’m very confused now. Who is who here and what us happening? What is central? And why are you planning to fight it?” Furi asked them. '''Amma Hope: '''Hope walked past all the others as she left the library to go outdoors. She recognized the Night Fury she’d met earlier, and caught part of the conversation. She didn’t stop to talk, but piped up, “Might want to rethink what you’re doing here,” to the dragon. She went outside. She was taller than most of the people who walked around her. For a while, she watched the proceedings, mulling over the fact that she’d traveled all this way, just to get blocked by this. ''I did him a favor, ''she thought to herself. ''I don’t know what’d happen if he had access to all… that. ''Her mind trembled for a moment, tempted to surge back in time, but she kept her thoughts in the present. She was standing outside, she was irritated, and that was all there was. '''Linnea: '''Linnea peered through her hiding bush, her mother’s dragon curling around her neck. It had been a long time since she’d seen an adult, let alone one as old as the woman she saw in front of her. Despite everything, she felt that this one might be safe. She hadn’t been sure about any of the other people or dragons she’d seen in the area, but… “Surely she’s okay?” Linnea whispered. The dragon’s scales turned a pale green in response, but not as pale as they’d ever been. Linnea knew they would be fine. She took as deep a breath as she could, her little chest rattling a bit, and pushed open the branches a little wider. '''Amma Hope: '''Amma Hope frowned. Her hearing wasn’t as good as it used to be, but she thought she’d heard something in the bushes. She turned her head, glancing in the direction where she thought she’d heard something. '''Hope: '''Linnea’s heart pounded. She knows I’m here. No turning back now. She slipped out of the bush, revealing her copper skin, tangled brown hair, and tattered clothes to the old woman. “Psst!” '''Kettil: '''Kettil was so baffled by a talking dragon that he completely ignored Amma’s departure. “A talking dragon? Shadow since when can you talk?” He asked confused as he step forward to examine the creature. ‘Man if only Jari were here, she’d lose it.’ '''Grey: '''Grey, Brandt, and Shadow were just inches from the door when an elderly woman suddenly popped out and walked away from the library. Grey tried to get her attention, but she seemed to be occupied by something else. “Okay…” Brandt said, “what just happened?” “Come on, Kettil’s inside,” Grey replied. Shadow heard the boy from inside, but seemed to have trouble getting in. So she stood on her hind legs to peek inside, and she crooned as soon as she saw Grey and Brandt’s nephew. '''Furi: '''Furi backed away slightly as Kettil moved forward to look her over. She sniffed. “I’m not shadow.” She said flatly, trying to keep some distance between her and him. “And will no one answer my questions?” She glanced at the orange mustached man as well, then back to the man in front of her. She also noticed movement outside and smelled another Night Fury, which set her on edge. Not to mention what Amma had said on her way out. '''Kettil: '''Kettil got down on one knee, keeping the distance between them. “But… There aren’t any other Night Furies… Are there?” After a brief moment he gestured for the dragon to come closer. “Please come in, I promise we won’t hurt you and I’ll answer all your questions.” '''Grey: '“Oh my gods…” Brandt said as he and Grey followed Shadow into the library. “Kettil, is that…?” Grey asked. However, she didn’t dare finish. Shadow could only walk around so that she was standing next to Kettil allowing herself to finally see the other Night Fury. The Chief’s Night Fury could only stare in absolute awe. 'Furi: '''Furi didn’t react to Shadow at all, just stood there. She was waiting for answers, and she wasn’t interested in this other Night Fury. Furi blinked slowly, turning from one person to the other. After a moment of hesitation she moved forward and sat down more towards the center of the room. '''Kettil: '''Kettil took the opportunity to sit on the floor as well in an attempt to soothe the dragon. “Central is a group of people, very bad people, who subjugate and kill Half-Breeds, people like my mom, my sisters, and I. We fight against so that we can be rid of them and the Half-Breeds freed.” It was strange because although Kettil called himself a Half-Breed he looked human. '''Grey: '“Uhhh…hi, Kettil, sweetheart, dear nephew,” Grey suddenly said trying to get the young half-breed’s attention, “care to introduce your Night Fury friend?” 'Furi: '''Furi turned to Grey. “I’m capable of introducing myself, thanks ma'am. Furi with an I. Pleased to meet you all.” She turned back to Kettil. “Thanks for explaining that. They’re oppressing the half-breeds, and you’re trying to stop them. Well, I’m willing to join your cause.” She told them. '''Kettil: '''Kettil grinned. “Well then it’s a pleasure to meet you and we’d be happy to have you. I think you’d be best fit for a scouting position perhaps.” He stood and looked over at Grey. “Aunt Grey, can you take Furi to go see Lila?” '''Grey: '“Uhhh…sure, yeah, I need to speak with her anyway,” Grey replied. “But may I ask where your sister is?” 'Kettil: '''Kettil sighed..“She’s where she always is.” He replied simply, but sadly. '''Furi: '''Furi looked over at Grey, ready to follow her. She couldn’t help but grin. ''Progress at last. Soon. She waited patiently, tail sweeping back and forth slightly.'' Soon.'' 'Grey: '“Uhhh…right,” Grey said. “We’ll have to fly to get there, though.” She turned to Furi and Shadow. “You girls up for it?” Shadow of course crooned and panted in excitement. 'Furi: '''Furi nodded, twitching an ear. “Ready whenever you are.” She told Grey. She glanced at Shadow and sniffed softly. ''Guess you’re not wild, are you? Huh. You’d never catch me with human or otherwise on my back. Her stomach grumbled a moment later. “Mind if I hunt on the way there? Haven’t eaten in a while.” 'Grey: '“Well, you could,” Grey began, “but we already have some fish stored up. I can get a basket big enough for you and Shadow to share.” Shadow crooned in affirmation as she beckoned Furi to follow them. 'Furi: '''Furi did follow, walking along behind Grey and glancing again at Shadow as she did so. She was beginning to suspect that Shadow wanted to be friends. ''Probably not wise. I’m not good at being friends. I can be friendly, but… the last time I was close to someone… Not doing that again. Furi did look forward to eating some nice juicy fish, preferred it over rabbit or deer, for certain. She only ate those when there were no other options. 'Grey: '“Here you are, Chief!” a fisherman said as he gave her a basket of fish. “Didn’t you just come back? Where are you off to, now?” “Just have to make one last trip, won’t be long,” Grey replied as she took the basket and handed him a rune in payment. “There was something unexpected in the library that my nephew found. My husband will still be around with the kids though.” “Ah, I see,” the fisherman said as he took the coin. “Well, good luck then. Seems like ever since you found that dragon when you were little, you couldn’t stay still for too long.” Grey laughed. Even though she was a Chief now, there were times when she forgot that some of its residents knew her as a baby, as a child, and as a teenager. They pretty much watched her grow up. “Thank you,” she said. She took the basket to the dragons. “Here you go, girls, some food before the ride.” She turned to Furi, “It should take about an hour or so to get there.” 'Furi: '''Furi scooped some fish out of the basket and ate them, warbling happily. “Thanks.” She said to Grey, moving over so Shadow could have some. '''Grey: '''As soon as Furi was out of the okay, Shadow immediately began to chomp on a few fish from the basket as well. Grey could only smile as she watched the scene unfold as her husband came to join her. “I’ll be back in a few hours,” Grey said to Brandt. “You think you can handle things a little while longer?” “Don’t worry, I got this,” Brandt replied. “Just be careful, okay? And say ‘hi’ to Lila for me.” “I will,” she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. A few hours later, Grey and Shadow found themselves landing in front of the old dungeon in the North. “It’s here, Furi,” she called out to the other Night Fury behind them. '''Furi: '''Furi stared towards the dungeon, ears peeking curiously. She remembered last time she was here. The crazy lady, and the nice fellow who had gotten her unstuck. What had been his name, again? Darien? ''I hope all of this is worth it. She sniffed softly and waited for Grey and Shadow. “I’ve been here before.” 'Grey: '“You have?” Grey asked curiously as she dismounted Shadow. “When?” 'Furi: '“Uh…” Furi shuffled her feet. “Just… stumbled apon it. I met someone named Darien here. Do you know him?” At saying this she got an uneasy feeling. '''Grey: ''Darien…'' Grey frowned at the mention of the name. She furrowed her eyebrows together trying to think of the name, and there was only one person with that name that came to mind. Darien Whiteland… “Well, I…knew'' of someone named Darien,” Grey replied. “He was a member of High Central, but I’m not sure if this is the same person you met. The Darien I’m thinking of disappeared a long time ago during the first rebellion. Do you remember what he looked like? Did anyone else see him around here?” If this was the same Darien, then…they were in big trouble. '''Furi: '''Furi tilted her head to the side. “Uh, well… there was a crazy lady down there in the square caves who tried to kill him. She was kind of scary.” She twitched an ear. “And he helped me.” '''Grey: '''Crazy lady? “Okay, well, what did this crazy lady and Darien look like?” Grey asked. She had an idea as to who this crazy lady looked like, and a certain niece of hers came to mind, given what Kettil had told her. “I’m not mad, Furi, but I would like to know more about these people so that I can help.” '''Furi: '“I didn’t see her very well, it was dark and she had a hood on.” Furi told her. “And we kind of left in a hurry. I don’t know, okay? I’m sorry.” She didn’t know what to think. “Can we just get this stuff over with?” Grey: 'Grey sighed not wanting to push this any further. “Of course,” the Chief finally responded. She and Shadow looked at each other once before turning back to Furi. “Come on, I’ll show you how to get down to the bunker.” She walked ahead of the talking Night Fury with Shadow in tow. “I’ll have to talk to Lila,” she said to herself as she walked inside. '''Furi: '''Furi followed Grey, wishing she could just curl up somewhere warm and sleep. This place gave her chills, and not just because it was eerily cold on her scales. She shuddered and tried to hide her nervousness. “What was this place, anyway? And what kind of things happened here?” She murmured. ''It feels like… 'Lila Ericson: '“It was our home.” A voice called out in the darkness. A figure slowly approached from the shadows. It was a Half-Breed with long rabbit like ears pointing straight up. “The first Rebellion lived here during Ragnarok, some of us were born here. It kept us safe while hel rained outside. Now it’s home for the new Rebellion.” 'Grey: '''Naturally, Grey and Shadow immediately recognized the voice and looked at each other with knowing looks before looking back at the shadows where the voice was coming. The Chief placed her hands on her hips smirking at the voice. She could easily imagine this young woman’s father doing the exact same thing…with a pillow fort and a chair at the top. She chuckled. “Of course, you inherited your dad’s dramatic flare,” she said. '''Furi: '''Furi was uneasy but grinned, trying not show it. ''You’re close. Get closer. No stopping. “Hi! I’m Furi! N-nice place you got here!” 'Lila: '''She frowned and looked over at the dragon. “I take it this isn’t Shadow then?” She asked simply. '''Grey: '''Shadow popped up from behind the Chief with a deadpan look at the young woman. “Nope,” Grey replied. “You know Shadow hardly leaves my side.” She moved closer to the young woman. '''Furi: '''Furi decided to stay quiet, staring between the Rabbit and the Chief. ''This seems so dangerous, I could just slip out, find a nice place to sleep for the night and forget about rebellion and wars-'' ''No, keep going. 'Lila: '''She frowned as she folds her arms across her chest. “Which means you were here earlier with that man. Your rider I take it? Where is he now?” '''Furi: '''Despite being uncomfortable, Furi laughed. “Rider? Me? No, no. I wouldn’t let anyone on my back. Do you see a saddle? He just helped me out and I returned the favor. That’s all.” Someone on her back? Never. “I have no idea where he is, we parted ways.” '''Grey: '''Shadow glared at Furi looking offended. ''“Look, I know you probably have your own reasons for not having a rider,” Shadow crooned, “but it’s really not so bad. Look at my sister and me!” '' Grey looked at Shadow and Furi before turning back to the young woman. “She told me about the man helping her,” she said. “She said his name was Darien. Did you get a good look at him?” '''Lila: '''She went rigid at the name. Her jaw set, her nostrils flared. “Son of a BITCH!” She yelled. Of course she knew the name, preparing to fight Central for the past 10 years she read up on everything she could about it. She knew that Darien built the damn dungeons. She also knew the he disappeared one day and was never heard from again, presumed dead. But apparently not. “And he was a mind mage too!” She shouted as heat began to pour off of her as she paced the room angrily. '''Furi: '''Furi snorted and backed up. She didn’t really like this rabbit lady. They’d definitely gotten off to a bad start. “Darien helped me. How bad could he be?” She asked, confused. “You certainly don’t seem to like him very much.” ''You probably shouldn’t have asked that. 'Grey: '“Alright, alright,” Grey said holding up her arms between her niece and the Night Fury, “let’s calm down here.” Shadow crooned to back up Grey’s request. The Chief then turned to Furi and crouched down so that she was at eye level with the dragon. “Look, Furi,” she began, “remember what I said outside? The Darien that you met may be the same Darien who works with High Central. He’s not a good person. He’s created dungeons like this one to imprison a lot of innocent half-breeds and criminals. And…there was even talk that he erased the memories of a lot of them.” 'Lila: '''Lila completely ignored her aunt’s advice. “Where is he!” She yelled. “You were with him when he left which way did he go?” She demanded, flames seeming to pour from her eyes. '''Furi: '''Furi snarled softly. “I don’t know.” She told the rabbit, irritated. “I told you that. I flew off before he even started walking. Go find him yourself.” She flicked an ear testily and glanced back at shadow. ''How can you stand to stay with these dense creatures all the time? Honestly I think I’d go mad. 'Grey: '“Lila, enough,” Grey said glaring at her niece with the command clearly in her voice. If Lila wasn’t going to listen to her as her Aunt trying to calm her down, then she was going to have to listen to her Chief. “She’s explained that she does not know Darien and that she doesn’t know where she went. We need to take her word for it.” “Gods, I wish you were here, Greg,” she thought. Shadow lowly growled at Furi.'' “Hey, take it easy,” she crooned. ''“Grey’s not dense! She just told you that this man Darien is an enemy. Of course they’re going to be a little upset.” “Now, did Darien mention anything about High Central or the dungeons?” Grey asked Lila. 'Lila: '''Lila growled as she Grey tried to placate her. Couldn’t she see that they were wasting time? “I don’t have time for this. The longer I wait the further he gets.” She said as she pushed passed everyone and moved up to the surface. '''Grey: '“Chip off the old block…” Grey muttered to herself. Of all the things to inherit from Greg, she had to be as stubborn as he was. “Lila, wait!” Grey said aloud as she ran after the half-breed. “You can’t just go after him! You don’t know which way he went!” Shadow ran ahead and jumped in front of Lila hoping to stop her from moving any further. 'Lila: '''Lila easily jumped over the dragon and rushed off into the forest, so at the very least she’d be out of sight. It didn’t matter if she knew where he went, she could track him. A bit more difficult than an animal but not impossible. '''Furi: '''Furi turned to look at Grey and Shadow. “Okay, now what do we do?” ''Hopefully not follow her. 'Grey: '“We need to follow her!” Grey shouted as she quickly mounted Shadow. “Come on!” The Chief and her Night Fury suddenly took off into the sky without so much as waiting for a response from the other Night Fury. furibotgd Furi hissed with irritation and followed, leaping into the air after them. Why am I still doing this? Is it really going to be this hard to get with this group? ''She thought to herself before remembering why she was doing this. ''I have no choice. That’s right, little dragon. The voice she hadn’t heard for several days startled her. You wouldn’t want to give up, now would you? Come now. Such a quitter’s attitude. I know they can be irritating, but you can’t let it get to you. Furi swallowed slowly and sped up her flying. 'Grey: '“LILA!” Grey shouted as she scanned the forest. “LILA, COME ON! Don’t do this!” No answer came from below, and she sighed in frustration. “I swear she’s becoming more and more like Greg,” she said to Shadow. Ever since Greg died, Lila had become so obsessed with getting revenge, and Grey couldn’t help but worry about her. The last thing she wanted to lose one of the three connections she had to her brother and her beloved niece. Shadow crooned in response. She let out a roar hoping Lila would hear her, but no answer for her either. furibotgd Furi caught up to them and turned alongside Shadow. “Now what? Do we head back to those square caves or what? I still want to join you guys.” 'Grey: '''Grey sighed as she patted Shadow on the neck to signal her to land. There was a part of the Chief that couldn’t believe how they’d come to a point in their friendship where a small signal between them was easily understood. That was one of the perks of having been best friends for 36 years. Shadow easily understood and landed on the top of a tall tree. “Well…I don’t know how long she’s going to be gone for,” Grey mused. “I’m hoping she will come back soon, but I can’t stay. I need to get back to the village, but I shouldn’t leave the bunker unattended.” '''Furi: '''Furi landed on a branch near Shadow and hissed softly. “So…?” She asked. “What do we do? Fly back to the island, go back to the bunker, or sit in this nice tree all night? Your call.” '''Grey: '''Grey bit her bottom lip trying to find any trace of Lila. When there was no sign of Lila, she sighed in defeat. As much as she would love to stay and look for Lila, she had a village to run. This was a much different time than the first time she decided to join the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion. “Well, I have to get back to the island,” Grey stated. “So, really, it’s up to you. If you would like to come back with me or stay here with the others.” '''Furi: '''Furi barely kept from growling. “You mean we flew all the way back here for nothing, because the person who I was supposed to talk to has disappeared into the woods?” She snarled. “No!” She roared, digging her claws into the branch. “No! This isn’t fair at all! I- I have- I need to-” She cut herself off. Her gaze hardened. “Fine. If the rebels can’t help me, then I’ll find people who can.” She turned and flew off without another word. ''T'gg'aelh, help me find Darien. '''I hope you know what you’re doing, little dragon. 'Grey: '“Furi!” Grey shouted as the little dragon flew off. Shadow roared to try to get her new friend’s attention, but it was futile. Furi was already barely a dot in the sky. Both the Chief and the Night Fury sighed in defeat. Everybody was running off, and it was really starting to frustrate Grey. The Chief pinched the bridge of her nose as she leaned on Shadow. “I’m getting too old for this,” she said aloud. Shadow crooned in response. Grey sighed again and stroked her chin. “Well, we can’t force her to stay,” she said. “Maybe she’ll come back. Hopefully, Lila will too.” Grey sighed and shook her head looking up at the sky. “I wish you were here, Greg. You would’ve known how to get through to your daughter.” No answer came. Not that Grey expected one. It had been like that for 10 years. Grey would always talk to Greg and her father, but no answer ever came. “Come on, Shadow,” she said. “Let’s go home.” She hated leaving Lila out there, but she had a village to lead. Brandt could only do so much. Shadow crooned and lifted off into the sky flying back toward Haligan Island. “Watch over her, little brother,” she said aloud. “She needs guidance.” '''Lila: '''Lila watched as Furi flew away, not trusting the dragon for a moment it would have taken her quite a while to figure out where Darien was with no clues. But now with the help of his dragon it would be much easier. She quickly dashed through the forest following the Night Fury stealthily.